People Don't Deserve People
by poetryspurpose
Summary: When a new girl moves into the same apartment building as Matthew and Alfred, it's love at first sight. However, she makes a mistake and reveals her lack of trust and commitment. Will she be able to trust Matthew? Or will her bad habits take over her life? (Canada/Matthew Williams x OC)
1. How they met

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt! I'm hoome!" The boisterous voice of Alfred F. Jones woke Matthew from his day dream, startling him more than he would have liked.

"Hello, Alfred," he stated monotonously, currently in a disapproving state of his brother's rather loud nature.

"Bro, there's a new chick moving in on our floor and she is _hot._ Come check this out."

Matthew rolled his eyes but complied, deciding not to disobey his twin. It was much easier that way. He followed Alfred into the hall, where they spotted a young woman struggling with her bags. Matthew turned quickly when he heard Alfred's cell phone ring, and Alfred abruptly slapped him on the back and slammed their apartment door shut, locking the poor shy blonde out. Matthew whimpered slightly as he laid eyes on the female.

Her hair was very long; tied up into a high ponytail it reached her elbows easily, and it was a light shade of lilac. Her eyes were wide, a light caramel and adorned with extensive eye makeup, and her tongue was pinched between her teeth in a hard look of struggling concentration. She dressed like those pastel bloggers Matthew had seen online. In fact, she looked like she was a blogger. Alfred was right; she was very attractive. The length of her pink dress didn't take attention away from that fact. Matthew decided to stop staring and take action. He cleared his throat, and the girl's eyes flicked up to meet his in surprise. Matthew had to catch his breath.

"E-excuse me, do you need help?" Damn, he had tried so hard not to stutter.

"Oh gee, I hate to ask it of you, but yes please!" Matthew hurried over to grab a few of her bags. Her voice was high and lilting, not too soft but not too loud.

"Gosh, thank you so much, I'll make some tea when we finish, this is the last of the boxes anyway… I was determined to make it one trip, I guess."

She giggled and Matthew couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was captivating. He entered the apartment and asked where he should put the bags, and she simply waved her hand and said "wherever" before entering the kitchen to make tea. She remerged moments later.

"How rude of me! I never asked you what you would like, um…" she trailed off.

"Matthew Williams. And tea is fine, thank you."

"Phew! Excuse me. It's been quite an eventful couple of weeks. I'm Ophelia Ulani, but you can call me Lia."

The kettle began to whistle, and Lia promptly left the room. Matthew's head was spinning. He never imagined he'd have the courage to talk to such a lovely woman in his lifetime. She returned quickly, handing him a cup of tea and beckoning him to sit on one of the uncovered chairs.

"Thank you again Matthew, you saved my life there!"

"Ah, it's no problem, really…"

"So how long have you lived here?"

"Um, a few years. My brother Alfred and I moved in after college. Where did you move from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just came here from Luxembourg, actually, it's a long story…"

Matthew and Lia talked for a few hours before they realized the time. He learned that she was a journalist going to classes for creative writing at Ottawa U. She was a part-time barista at a local cafe, and she wrote novels and articles on a professional online blog in her spare time. She lead a busy life, but she enjoyed her work. Matthew had to go to dinner with his brother and parents, so he said his goodbyes and left. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard Lia's voice call after him.

"Hey, Matthew! We should definitely hang out some more! I'd like to get to know you!" Matthew grinned at her and waved.

"Yeah, for sure we will. See you later, Lia!" Matthew turned to look into his apartment to see a grinning Alfred raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to get to know you? Damn Matt, laying down the moves, huh?"

"S-shut up, it's not like that." Matthew pushed passed his laughing twin, his face a deep shade of red.

As he fell asleep that night, he thought of Lia's genuine smile, her tinkling laugh and lilting voice, her tendency to jump from subject to subject and speak so quickly he could barely understand her. He thought of her light colored style and extremely long hair in that strange but lovely lavender shade. He thought about the feeling he got when he saw her, when they made eye contact or when she spoke, or when he felt like he could open up without being forgotten or overlooked. He thought about all of this and drifted off knowing that he had for the first time in his life met someone he cared for more than anything else.

He had fallen in love with Ophelia Ulani.


	2. Wine and Cheap Vodka

A.N. Minor sex scene here so beware ;3

Wine and Cheap Vodka

It had been a month since Lia and Matthew met, and they had become best friends quickly. Alfred and Lia also talked a lot, and he dragged her to all of his work parties and other events, although she happily obliged. Even though Alfred and Matthew were nearly identical twins, Lia had developed an attraction for Matthew. Matthew's feelings for Lia hadn't shifted at all. In fact, they only deepened. However, Matthew was far too shy to say anything.

One night, a tipsy Ophelia (as was normal for an evening in her home) rang her Canadian friend.

"Hello?"

"Maaatttiiieeeeeeeee, is me, Lia, I gotta tell you somethin," she had slurred way more than she expected.

"L-Lia? Is everything okay?"

"Nuh-huh, M'okay!" She wasn't making much sense. Before she even hung up, there was a soft knock on her door. She opened it to see Matthew, still holding his phone. "Wooah Mattie you're a wizard! You got here so-so fast!" She jumped on him, her poor drunken attempt at a hug.

"Y-you're drunk, Lia." She giggled as if he had told her the funniest joke she'd ever heard.

"Taste this wine! Taste it it's so, good taste it!"

She shoved the half emptied bottle in his face. He took a sip if only to appease her. Woah, he thought, it was really strong. And really good too. He took another sip.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until he was almost as drunk as the Luxembourgish women laughing at his flustered face.

"F-Francis gave it to me as a present. He's so nice. So nice." Matthew laughed lightly.

"Yeah, he is nice. I like him"

"Woahh me too! We have so much in common!" She laughed, and he laughed with her. When they stopped, Lia just gazed into his eyes.

"Mattie…"

"Y-Yes?" He internally cursed at his stutter even when he was drunk.

"Your eyes are violet, so pretty…" She crawled over to his place on the corner of her couch and cleared some hair out of his face.

"Lia, I have something to tell you-"

Before he could finish, Lia's lips were on his in a sloppy, drunken kiss. She tasted like wine and cheap vodka, and it was intoxicating. Every sense in Matthew's mind told him to push her off, but in his inhibited mind he couldn't bring himself to. He kissed her back with just as much fervor and passion as she kissed him, his hands landing on her waist. Lia was only encouraged by his actions, and tangled her fingers in his hair. From her straddling position on the couch she grinded her hips into his slightly, earning a moan from the Canadian. She loved the sound, so she did it again. She removed her lips from his, and earned a confused and worried look from Matthew.

He knew he had pushed it too far, he knew he should stop, but all of his cautious and rational thoughts left his mind when his shirt was suddenly on the floor and Lia's fingers were exploring his torso. Her lips found their way down his jaw and onto his neck. He moaned, grasping Lia's long hair and gasping. He lifted her head gently with his hand and lifted off her shirt. She stood up, taking Matthew's hand and leading him to her bedroom. The atmosphere changed, and something in Matthew snapped.

His mind screamed at him that this was wrong, a horrible decision, but the alcohol took over. He pushed Lia against a wall, removing her skirt and kissing her fervently. She whimpered in surprise, but responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and running her fingers through his hair. She eventually slid down the wall and somehow removed his pants, groping his growing erection. He gasped and decided she was having way too much power over him. He removed her bra and began to massage her exposed breasts, kissing and nipping at her neck. She took his free hand and moved it down to her underwear, and he took the hint and rubbed her gently through the cloth. She moaned out his name in the most erotic sound he had ever heard. Matthew broke away for a second.

"W-wait, shouldn't we-"

"I'm on the pill Matthew. Shut up and fuck me."

They still slurred.

Matthew gave in.

Lia opened the door of her bedroom, and Matthew followed her in for the rest of the night.


	3. Hard Conversations

Hard Conversations

Lia awoke the next morning with a start. After a groggy moment, memories from last night came flooding in. _No, no, fuck no I did not, oh my god…_ She looked under her covers and found she had no clothes on. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She slowly turned over, not wanting to face what she had done. There he was, sleeping peacefully next to her, his glasses resting on the nightstand next to him. The blankets were half off of his body, revealing he was also unclothed and confirming Lia's fears. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, willing the sight away. Without looking at him again or waking him, she carefully got out of bed, taking a sheet with her and entering her bathroom. _Ophelia Emory Ulani, you fucking moron._ She splashed water on her face and noticed deep circles under her eyes. She also noted the deep red bruises on her neck and chest. _What the fuck have I done?_ She quickly pulled out her birth control pills and took her dosage, the only way she could prevent something even worse from happening.

"L-Lia?"

 _Shit. He's awake._ Lia had no idea what to do. She grabbed a few clothes from her dryer (Thank god she had put a load in, she thought) and got dressed, brushing her messy hair quite painfully and putting it up in a high ponytail. This was going to be a horrible conversation. Bracing herself, she stepped into her room with a customary warm smile.

"S-Sorry Mattie, a-anything I can get you?"

 _Well, clothes for one thing, you moron,_ she mentally scolded herself.

"I'll make tea and um… get your clothes. I'll be right back." She answered for him.

Matthew watched her leave the room as he laid there, horribly embarrassed and terrified of the conversation they would have to have.

When she returned, she handed him his clothes and a cup of tea, his favorite kind, and excused herself from the room so he could change. She really didn't know what to say. This wasn't the first time she had drunkenly slept with someone, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Matthew Williams, her best friend, someone she had feelings for deeper than she ever had with anyone else. Lia didn't acknowledge relationships. She had very close friends and people she screwed around with but never anything serious. Lia knew she'd have to face Matthew eventually, but she wasn't ready to confess her feelings or do really anything, and she sure as hell didn't want to lose him…

God, she had really fucked up. Taking a deep, calming breath, she knocked on the door and heard a hum of approval. With that, she entered the room and sat next to him on her bed.

"So…" Matthew started after a few moments of awkward silence.

"So." Lia said, laughing bitterly and running a hand through her fringe.

"Um, so, w-what now?"

"I dunno, Mattie."

"Are we… are we like, like t-together?"

Lia sighed, not sure how to explain this to him. She really did like him, but…

"Matt, I can't… I don't know, it's not that I don't like you it's just… I don't like being too close to people…"

"B-but we were already really close, weren't we?"

"Of course, but, it's just… the label, I don't know, it- I don't know. I'm really- I don't know what to do!"

She covered her face with her hands.

"T-this was my first time…"

 _Oh god, please, no, tell me he's joking._ Those were the words Lia would do anything not to hear. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh my God, Matt, I'm so sorry, I-" she broke off into a sob.

"If you knew you couldn't… couldn't be with me, than why did you…?"

"I was drunk Matt, we both were."

"So it meant nothing?"

"No! No, I just can't-"

"Can't what?"

"I don't know-"

"Please just tell me."

"I-I can't-"

"Lia."

"Mattie I don't know."

"Ophelia, I love you."

Lia stopped breathing. She had really fucked up.

"So please, tell me why."

"Mattie, I can't-"

"Do you care about me at all, Ophelia?"

"Y-Yes! I do, a lot! i-it isn't you!"

"What is it then?"

"It's me, I can't-"

"Can't what, Ophelia?"

"I-I…"

"Ophelia Ulani if you care about me at all tell me why you can't be with me."

Lia froze at that. She had to. She closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears fall onto her clasped hands. Matthew bit his lip, holding back tears, and stood up.

"I-I see…" his voice broke.

"Mattie wait!"

He kept walking away, reaching for her door handle.

"Matt please! Please, I…"

He turned the door handle and began to leave the room, not hesitating for her. She got up, running to him and catching his arm.

"Matthew please!"

He hesitated at her tone, she was almost yelling at him now. He paused.

"This is your last chance, Ophelia."

She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth.

"I-I just can't commit okay?! I don't know why but I just can't! It terrifies me! I don't want anyone to get close enough to hurt me! I don't want to be neglected! I don't want to be alone, but I can't be with anyone!"

Matthew was silent. The apartment was quiet apart from the occasional sob from Lia. He inhaled a shaky breath.

"And you kissed me, knowing full well that I…"

"No, no Matthew I didn't know, I didn't, a-and I care for you so much, it meant something to me, but I just-"

"You just did it because I was there and you were drunk and wanted sex."

Lia was speechless. Alfred had told her about his occasional outbursts, the guilt trips and the fights they had had. She never imagined she would be on the receiving end of his anger. She never wanted to be. He left without another word. She sank down to the floor, burying her head in her knees. After a while she stood, grabbed her coat, checked the hallway and went to the liquor store.


End file.
